1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an ion exchange precursor, and more particularly, to an anion exchange precursor and anion exchange methods using an anion exchange precursor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Alivisatos group reported Cation Exchange Reactions in Ionic Nanocrystals in Science in 2004 (see Dong Hee Son, et al., “Cation Exchange Reactions in Ionic Nanocrystals,” Science, 2004 (306) 1009)). Since then, diverse research has been vigorously conducted into cation exchange reactions and cation exchange precursors causing cation exchange reactions (see JACS 2009 (131) 13943; Jiatao Zhang, et al., “Nonepitaxial Growth of Hybrid Core-Shell Nanostructures with Large Lattice Mismatches,” Science 2010 (327) 1634-1638)). For example, although core-shell nanoparticles having an Au-core and an AgS-shell are relatively easy to manufacture, it is difficult to manufacture core-shell nanoparticles having an Au-core and a CdS-shell. This is because of the mismatch between the lattice structures of the Au-core and the lattice structure of the CdS-shell, which causes lattice strain at the interface between the core and the shell. However, starting from core-shell nanoparticles including an Au-core and an AgS-shell, silver (Ag) atoms from the AgS-shell may be exchanged with cadmium (Cd) atoms, and thus nanoparticles including an Au-core and a CdS-shell may be obtained. In this respect, the process of exchanging cationic Ag with cationic Cd is an example of a cation exchange reaction. However, anion exchange reactions and precursors for anion exchange reactions have not been developed.